Off To A New Start
by Zayliearia
Summary: Sydney wishes to go to college, so Abe makes Adrian go with her for safety.
1. Abe's Devilish Ideas

**Adrian (Abe's Devilish Ideas)**

I woke with a start. Sweat all over my face. I just wanted these dreams to stop. I was sick of waking up with dreams of how things could've worked out with Rose. Like how we could have still been together if she hadn't stayed with that Russian idiot that couldn't give her a future like I could. A future with kids, but this time, that's not why I woke up. I woke up because my mother was yelling at me. I had a hangover, (like usual), a bad one.

She was getting tired of what was going on with me. It almost seemed like she was about to kill me if I didn't get off my ass a do something. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad didn't want me to do something as well. I'm surprised he hasn't yelled at me.

"Abe's here to talk to you! Adrian!" She was pounding on my door and it wasn't helping my headache at all. God, I need more vodka. _But that's not a good idea_.

"What does he want?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. Trying to get used to the sun. Yeah. We moved.

"Well open the door and let us in," Abe said. I pulled my ass out of my bed and went to unlock the door. "Well hello." Abe said in a way to high pitch of a noise and a little to cheery.

"What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you." I should have known. Abe doesn't just wake anyone up for the hell of it. Well maybe for the hell of it too. But he also always has another reason to.

"Why should I go do anything for you, your daughter broke my heart?"

"Because you need to keep someone safe for me," he said.

"Hell no," I yelled in outrage. "I'm not doing your daughter any favors. I'm not saving her ass. So just forget it, Abe." I yelled and started to slam the door in his face but he stopped it.

"It's not for Rose." I took a sharp breath in at the sound of her name.

"Then who do you want me to keep safe?"

"Sydney."

"Why? She hates our kind. The only one she doesn't mind is..."

"Rose. I know but Rose isn't a Spirit user."

"So you want me for my element?"

"I guess you could put it that way." He said with one of his wicked smiles.

"I still don't get why I should want to? I don't have any money so what's the point?"

"Well, you mom has already agreed to pay for everything, your classes start next week." He said and turned around.

"Old man, were the fuck do you think you're going?" I yelled and he stopped and turned around. "What classes?"

"Well Sydney wanted to know what college was like, but well the Alchemist are after her for helping Rose. And she has a lot of free time now. So she wanted to go to college for a while, so I thought I would help."

"I don't see why I need to college with her."

"Adrian, did you not hear me? The Alchemists are after her, mainly two of them, I believe one's name is Keith. There's always been something about him that Sydney hasn't like, but just in case something happens your there to heal her." Abe explained.

"What's in it for me?"

"All the vodka you can drink." I thought about that for a second and then shrugged.

"And anything else I come up with."

"As long as you make sure she doesn't die." Abe agreed.

"Why do I have this weird feeling like I shouldn't trust you?"

"Because I'm a mobster," He asked.

"Yeah that's it."

"Will you do it?"

"Do I have a chose?"

"Nope. So it's done. Tomorrow a limo will pick you up and you'll go get Sydney and you'll head off to college in Spain." Abe said.

"Spain, why Spain?"

"Because that's where she wanted to go."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yep, you have all the same classes' except for your elective. You're taking art. And she's taking some weird history thing. And here's your new phone," he through the new cell at me.

"Okay..." I said catching the phone as Abe started to walk off down the hall.

He stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, and no hooking up with girls or failing out of school."

"You're worse than my father!" I yelled and slammed my door close to go back to bed.

...

When I couldn't fall back asleep I got out of bed and went down stairs to find some vodka.

"I don't think that's a good thing to do Adrian." My mom said taking the vodka out of my hands.

"You don't know what's good for me and what's bad for me. This helps me stay sane." I yelled at her and reached for the vodka but she wouldn't let me have it.

"No, Adrian, Your job is to keep Sydney safe, not to drink your life away, which means staying sober."

"I didn't want this, I don't see how this is my job."

"Abe wants you to do this so you will. Now stop complaining and go pack."

"Just get one of the Mexicans to do my backing they must know what I should wear in Spain. They've lived there."

"Adrian!"

"Just a joke mom, just a joke, but still gets one of them to do it."

...

The next morning there was a honk outside; I got up out of my bed, with a really bad headache. Great! I though, time to go back to school; I thought I was done with this.

"Adrian! The limo is here!" My father called from the bottom of the grand stair case up to my room.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm not short of hearing just yet Dad!" I laughed at my own joke as I headed out the door of my room and down the grand staircase.

"Don't be stupid, Adrian please. Remember that there are people after her, you need to keep her safe." My mom said to me giving me a big hug. "And stay in school."

"You forgot to tell me not to get into drugs and not to drink." I said with a smile and she laughed.

"It seems you've already covered it. Now go on, and keep Sydney safe."

I went out the door and the limo driver was holding the door open to the back sit for me. I slid in to the back and looked around. Two things of vodka...I was out of the reach of my mother... YES!

I grabbed one and a glass, put three ice cubes in it, and then poured the vodka into the glass. A few glasses can't hurt right?

...

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to where Sydney must have been staying. It wasn't her house I knew that much.

"Should I honk or do you want to go get her?" The driver asked me.

"Honk," I said, I didn't really want to go in her house. It wasn't that I didn't like Sydney; I just didn't really understand the Alchemist. Maybe this was my chance to. But I didn't really want to go to school. Now I didn't have a chose.

I don't know when life got this unfair that I would have to be sharing it with a human. Great, for all I know, I'm going to have to get a job. I'm not good at working. I'm good at sitting on my ass and doing nothing.

"Sir," the driver asked.

"What?" I said in a snappy tone.

"It's been fifteen minutes do you want to go and get her?"

I didn't have a chose; I was going to have to get her. "Yeah I guess." I opened the door and got out.

When I got to the door I knocked, there was no reply. Dang it! I wished I hadn't drinking any of that vodka now. I concentrated hard. I pushed all thoughts away, and listened and tried to feel for any sign of spirits still left.

There was a tingle, a small one, but not much. I could hear shallow breathing. I opened the door and went in.

Sydney laid there on the couch, breathes deeply. She had a large cut on her arm. She wore a dress, a nice beautiful sundress to be precise.

"Sydney?" I asked moving towards her. "This won't hurt a bit." I placed my hand on her arm using as much spirit as I could with it so numb. My mom as right I shouldn't be drinking.

Sydney's breath started to even out and go back to normal. But the cut on her arm was still there. And it was deep. I couldn't do anything more. The spirits are to numb.

Sydney started to open her eyes slowly. "Adrian?" She asked.

"I'm right here. We need to get you out of here. Do you think you can walk?" I asked her.


	2. Hell on Feet

**Sydney (Hell on Feet)**

It was easy to see that Adrian had been drinking; he couldn't heal my wounds which wasn't good. If this was how it was going to be, than I really didn't want to deal with this. I wasn't sure if I could walk but I sure wasn't going to let Adrian carry me. I could smell the vodka on his breath.

"I think so," I said looking at him. He was as sexy as ever, but the scent of vodka on his breath was repulsive. "But I do need some help." He put his arm around my waist and I put mine around his neck the best I could.

We walked out to the limo, thank you Abe, I thought. Adrian helped me into the limo carefully. Careful wasn't one of his best things, but it was nice to see him trying.

The driver drove to the airport and let us out. He then took our things out. I was feeling better now and could walk. Adrian was less drunk and had been able to heal me a little more.

Once we got to our gate I sat down. Adrian looked at me; he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say.

"I'm sorry," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I know, I know hard to believe." He was right I didn't believe.

After we had boarded Adrian looked over at me and placed his hand on mine I felt a strange wave of power flow through me. I couldn't think anymore. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before, it almost made me sick.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, I tried to concentrate but I began to feel warm and my breath started to become uneven. I opened my eyes and then looked at Adrian.

"Are you alright," he asked. His face was full of concern a look I'd never seen on his face ever before.

"I think I am now," I said to him still not sure of what had just happened. I looked down at my hands my phone, the one that had Abe's and Rose's phone number in it. Abe had made it clear that he didn't want to get a call until we had landed and to only call Rose if it was important.

The light went off for the seatbelt and I got up taking my phone with me to the bathroom. I locked the door and looked at my phone. I know I shouldn't but Rose was the only one I could think of that might know what's going on.

I dialed Rose's number and after three rings someone answered. "Hello?" It was a deep voice I almost hung up thinking that Abe had given me the wrong number but then remember Dimitri.

"Hey Dimitri, is Rose there?" I asked him.

"Sydney! It's so nice to hear from you, where have you been? Rose asked Abe but like usual he won't say a word." Dimitri said.

"Well, I can't tell you either. I'm not supposed to be calling but I really need to talk to Rose." I said to him.

"Are you on an airplane?" Dimitri asked me. Damn it, what was I supposed to say, I couldn't lie to him, no one could not even Rose.

"Yes, now can you get Rose for me? This is her phone."

"ROSE! DARLING!" he yelled and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hello, Sydney?" She said.

"What was the first thing u noticed when you work up after Lisa had brought you back to life?"


	3. Wrong

**Adrian (Wrong)**

Sydney had gotten up to go to the bathroom, so I was left sitting in first class waiting for her to come back. She had been in there for a while now and I was starting to worry. I don't usually worry I know, but Abe had trusted me to keep her safe and I wasn't about to fail at that.

"Do you want something to drink Sir?" I looked over to see a flight attend. What kind of question was that, of course I wanted a drink but I couldn't have one I shouldn't have one.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, not trusting my words. "Would you like some water?" I nodded, that seemed safe. She pored two cups with water, she handed me one. The other cup she placed on Sydney table.

"Thank you," I said, still worried about Sydney. It had been fifteen minutes already. The flight attend left and I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. I tried not to do this often, because of fear of thoughts of Rose, but this didn't happen.

"Adrian?" there was a soft hand on my shoulder, it was warm and gave me a calming feeling. All the worry I felt had left. I opened my eyes and looked over. Sydney. "Adrian, something is wrong, very wrong." She said, her voice uneven.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My voice rose higher and higher with every word. I wasn't worried, I was afraid.

"I'm not hurt. I don't have any scars, I don't have a single mark on me. Adrian, I'm..." She couldn't finish, she shook her head as though she didn't believe it.

"That can't be I wasn't sober, you were still breathing. I couldn't have brought you..."

"You must have," her face showed she was completely scared, I couldn't do anything.

I took her hands and looked her in the eyes, "Sydney it will be okay, we'll get through this."

"Adrian! Compulsion really?" She hissed. I thought back to Rose. She said that through the bond she could feel Lisa using compulsion or healing. I looked at Sydney and she blinked repeatedly.

"On the bright side your alive," I said using my usual tone which made her glare and smile at the same time.

"Adrian, I mean it what are we going to do? Do we tell Abe? Rose knows, that's how I found out. Abe's going to ask me why I called Rose, and I can't lie to Abe. No one can lie to him." Her voice was high.

"We'll have to tell Abe at some point he'll figure it out. If you figured it out, he's going to figure it out. Sydney I really don't know how this is going to work. After we tell Abe maybe he'll let you talk to Rose more. She'll know what to do and how it works." I said and that seemed to calm her a little.

"Please take your seats we will be landing soon." The flight attend announced.


	4. Explaining

**Sydney (Explaining)**

Even though I was completely terrified of telling Abe I was happy we had finally reached Spain. I was so excited that it over clouded my fear. For once in my life I wasn't being control by anyone. Okay, well maybe Abe but he was also trying to keep me safe and who knows maybe this will help.

I'm Shadow Kissed, there was no way I could deny that any longer. But to tell Abe now that was something completely different. Abe had warned Adrian not to do that. He'd warned me not to die because then Adrian would try, but I didn't know my heart had stopped. Adrian didn't either, and Abe couldn't be mad if he knew what had happened at my apartment right?

As we got off the airplane I dreaded having to dial Abe's number, but I had no choice. After we got our bags, I knew our time was up. I pulled out the phone and dialed Abe's number. After four rings I thought he wouldn't pick up, but I was wrong.

"Sydney, you must have landed! Wonderful! There should be a limo out side waiting for you guys. He is your driver," He paused, "for the whole time you are in Spain."

"Abe," I said softly.

"What happened? I'm going to kill Adrian!" He was mad even before he knew why he was mad.

"Abe, please calm down and before you over react you need to listen."

"Okay," he said reluctantly he really didn't like to listen.

"It wasn't Adrian's fault. Yes he had something to drink but can you blame him. You had just made him come to Spain with me without giving him any rules other than don't bring her back to life and no drinking. The drinking was a stupid thing to tell him. It's Adrian, Abe next time think."

"Your Shadow Kissed?!" Abe was upset and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

"Abe, he didn't know I'd stopped breathing. I hadn't either." But I knew that wasn't going to help anything either.

Suddenly I wasn't me anymore, or more my feelings weren't mine, they where Adrian's I tried to block it out. Though the harder I tried the harder it became his feeling became stronger.


End file.
